


Love on the Beach

by cafeakira



Category: Gon Freecss - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, Killua Zoldyck - Fandom, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Killua & Gon's travels take them to the beach?</p><p>[Killugon short story. Written from Killua's point of view. This is also the first fanfiction I ever wrote!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Beach

Seagulls calling overhead. Sun shining down brightly. The laughter & shouts of people having a good time. & the sight of my best friend, running in front of me, full of energy as always. Those were the things filling my mind now, & as Gon would turn to smile brightly at me, I couldn't help but to return it. 

"Hey, Killua. Look! There's an amusement park! On the beach!" He pointed a finger towards the theme park in the distance. 

The delight in his voice made my cheeks flush. He was just so cute. & full of light. I found myself drawn to him every time, without fail.

"Yeah, it's amazing." I would reply, my blue eyes turning to look at it, though the sight of Gon, all excited & happy, was even more amazing to me & I found myself, turning to look back at him, rather quickly. "Did you want to go to it?" I already knew the answer to my question, & sure enough, Gon would throw me a grin, the one I loved so much.

"Well, duh!" He would skip back to me, as I had been trailing back a few steps from him, & he grabbed my hand & tugged me forward after him as he would then start to make towards the theme park. 

"Jeez, Gon! Slow down!" I would complain as I found myself almost tripping after him along the sidewalk, though of course my whines were futile. Though Gon's energy is one thing I loved about him, & considering he now had a hold of my hand, I found my cheeks heated with blush once again & I turned my head in embarrassment, letting him lead me through the crowd.

Once at the front gate, I would turn forward once again, following Gon to purchase tickets, my mouth practically agape as I would look around at all the rides & attractions. Never have I ever been to a place like this before. Hell, there was a lot of things I haven't done before meeting Gon. At this thought, I once again found myself gazing at him as he was at the ticket booth, & only him, as if no one else was around. It was like a light was illuminating him, the same light that always seemed to pull me towards him. It sometimes shone so bright, that I would have to look away, making me wonder if I deserved someone so precious in my life. 

A sigh would escape my lips, & I would shake my head to clear my thoughts. Yes, Gon was so precious to me, which was why I wanted to always stay by his side.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard Gon's enthusiastic voice calling to me & I would grin at him as he would gesture towards a ride close by. A roller coaster of some sort & I would eagerly nod, following him to the line, my heart pounding. 

Gon would bounce in excitement as we waited & I would try to calm my heart as I leaned back on the railing, hands in their usual place in my pockets. I loved getting an adrenaline rush as much as the next guy, but I never been on a roller coaster before. Never had much of a childhood considering the lifestyle I had before meeting Gon. I would take a deep breathe & give a firm nod. I totally would not embarrass myself, especially in front of Gon. My eyes would find themselves gazing at him next to me, & he would turn to give me that ever bright smile before speaking.

"Are you okay, Killua?" His brows would furrow in concern. I must have gave away my slight fear.

"I'm completely fine!" I would rub the back of my head, giving him a bright reassuring smile. "Just never been on one of these things before."

Gon would nod in understanding & take my hand in his again, which to my surprise, would calm my pounding heart & my breathe would hitch slightly as my blue eyes stared into his bright brown ones. 

What was this I was feeling? Sure, I've felt like this before around him, but never this much. I found myself wanting to be closer to him, but before I knew it, it was our turn to get on the ride & I cursed under my breathe. Gon would bounce forward, pulling me along behind him & sit where we were instructed to, & I would slide in the seat next to him, my nervousness coming back at an all time high. 

After a few minutes, & making sure we were all buckled in, the ride would lurch to a start & I would gulp as it would turn before heading upwards. Oh my god. Sure, I wasn't scared of heights, but were these things tested for safety? My mind began to whirl with paranoid thoughts as we continued up, Gon giggling in delight next to me. Well, at least he was having a good time. 

Once at the top, time seemed to stop & then, the ride went down & I found myself letting out a scream, & closed my eyes. Gon's laughter became louder next to me & I turned to bury my face into his shoulder. 

I felt an arm go around my shoulders & I would stiffen, the ride taking a sudden turn & I would jolt, the arm wrapping more tightly around me. Great. Now Gon would think I was scared. I was so not scared...I was just taken by surprise was all. Yeah, that's it. 

Much to my relief, the ride would jolt to a stop minutes later & I would open my eyes to see we were back where we started. "Well...that was an experience." I grumbled under my breathe, turning to look at Gon, to find him looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?"

I felt like he would ask that a lot today, & I really wanted him to have fun instead of worrying about me.

"I'm fine, Gon. It just took me by surprise is all." I would get up, following him off of the ride, & he looked at me hesitantly before nodding.

"Alright. Let's go on a calmer ride this time." He would suggest before turning to glance around at our options. A Ferris Wheel would show ahead of us & my eyes light up. This was a perfect ride to get closer to Gon. Like I had wanted.

I would nudge him & point to it. "How about that?" I asked, hopefully. Gon would blink as he looked towards it, before nodding, with a wide smile on his face. 

"Mm! Let's go!" 

He would run forward again as there was currently no line & I followed close behind, glad we were able to get on so quickly. We sat in our seats, closing the door of our cart & waited as we were pulled forward slowly. I felt like my heart was in my head, as it was pounding again, feeling Gon's legs so close to mine. Nervous sweat began to cover my brow & I would swipe an arm across it, taking a deep breathe. 

"Are you having fun with me, Killua?" Gon would turn to face me suddenly, breaking the silence. His expression looked so serious, that it would surprise me. 

"Of course I am!" I answered a bit too loudly, & my cheeks would flush in embarrassment & I would look away, fidgeting my hands nervously. I could feel him still staring at me. 

God, why was it so hard to talk to him now? I bit my lip nervously, deciding to try to explain to him how I been feeling all day.

Just as I turned around, Gon leaned forward & placed his lips on mine. My eyes would widen in surprise, & I hardly knew how to respond. But then, I find myself melting into the warmth of his lips, closing my eyes, & kissed him back, rather sloppily as it was my first kiss. After a moment, the kiss would end & Gon would pull away to look at me & my eyes would open once again to look into his.

Before I could speak, he spoke first.

"I love you, Killua. I always have."

My breathe would catch, & I didn't know how to respond. This would make him gaze at me rather saddened & he would look away. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same way...you have been acting weird all day.."

This would cause me to laugh. Gon really was so clueless at times.

"Is that what you think? Gon. I been weird all day because my feelings for you seem to be different then before. & I didn't know how to explain it. But now I do. I love you too, Gon. I always have. I realize that now."

Gon would stare back at me in surprise, before that bright smile that I loved so much, would once again, appear on his face & he would throw his arms around me. 

I would wrap my arms around him in return with a smile down at him.

Yeah, Gon really was so precious to me. & not to mention, mine.


End file.
